ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Lista de episodios de Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena
1° Temporada Capítulo 01: Fama Capítulo 02: Duplicado Capítulo 03: La familia es primero Capítulo 04: Videojuegos Capítulo 05: Escapando de Aggregor Capítulo 06: Un Peligro Tóxico Capítulo 07: La culpa de Andreas Capítulo 08: Fusionado Capítulo 09: Hora de ser héroe Capítulo 10: Aggregor Supremo Capítulo 11: El mapa de lo Infinito Capítulo 12: Gloria reflejada Capítulo 13: El Núcleo Capítulo 14: El lugar de la magia Capítulo 15: El perplexahedro Capítulo 16: El Fuerte de la Creación Capítulo 17: La mina secreta Capítulo 18: El enemigo de mi enemigo Capítulo 19 y 20: Poder absoluto 2° Temporada Capítulo 21: La transformación de Eunice Capítulo 22: Todo depende del cristal con que se mide Capítulo 23: Viktor: The Spoils Capítulo 24: The Big Story Capítulo 25: Girl Trouble Capítulo 26: Revenge of the Swarm Capítulo 27: The Creature From Beyond Capítulo 28: Basic Training Capítulo 29: It's Not Easy Being Gwen Capítulo 30: Ben 10,000 Returns Capítulo 31: Moonstruck Capítulo 32: Prisoner Number 775 is Missing Capítulo 33: The Purge Capítulo 34: Greetings From Techadon Capítulo 35: Simian Says Capítulo 36: The Flame Keeper's Circle Capítulo 37: Double or Nothing Capítulo 38: The Perfect Girlfriend Capítulo 39: Ultimate Sacrifice Capítulo 40: The Mother of All Vreedles Capítulo 41: The Widening Gyre Capítulo 42: A Knight to Remember BlackHAWX7 (discusión) 23:14 20 ago 2011 (UTC) BlackHAWX7 (discusión) 17:35 3 sep 2011 (UTC) episodios no estrenados que salga ya la tercera temporada Por Favor no alteren la lista de episodios con datos falsos ya que ahora mismo alguien puso datos falsos, asi que POR FAVOR NO ALTEREN EL ARTICULO CON DATOS FALSOS YA QUE SOLO CONFUNDEN A QUIENES LEEN EL ARTICULO. disculpen pero dejen de poner capitulos y de quitarlos si son falsos no lo pongan y son reales pongan la fuente donde la buscaron para ver is en realidad es verdad, con eso van a confundir a los q entran a la wiki a ver los capitulosCecy10 (discusión) 05:35 22 may 2011 (UTC) nose como se le ocurre acer eso uno se enrreda al leer esoLa chica 10 (discusión) 00:29 23 may 2011 (UTC) Noticias Por Facebook han confirmado que habra un nuevo episodio el 30 de este mes pero no dice el nombre 05:07 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ' Nuevos Capitulos' oigan yo encontre esto q el capitulo the purge no es el 33 pero si aparecera ya q el orden esta haci Simian Says Greetings From Techadon The Purge The Flame Keeper's Circle Double or Nothing The Perfect Girlfriend Ultimate Sacrifice The Mother of All Vreedles The Widening Gyre A Knight to Remember esta informacion la saque x parte de el nuevo DVD q saldra en diciembre y estos episodios estan en el, aparte de los ultimos 2 espero q haya sido servido de informacion esto y para los que quieran saber el nombre de esta parte: es The Wild Truth OIGAN segun vi en TOONZONE y la wikia en ingles de Ben 10 el episodio "The Purge" es el episodio 13 de la temporada 2, los demas que pusieron el articulo no tienen numero definido ok?.BlackHAWX7 (discusión) 23:08 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Porque ponen en el medio de La Transformacion De Eunice y Todo Depende Del Cristal Con Que Se Mide, The Mother Of All Vreedles. 186.17.67.185 23:44 24 ago 2011 (UTC) felix lugo dice el equipo buscara chanscaster en su dimencion bolveran aggregorby albedo segun este link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjJZLPT0OAE&feature=related losiento cio usuario186.88.139.161 17:37 17 sep 2011 (UTC) si necesintan ayada llamenme 04249250122 o 04267992983 che el video tullo tiene partes de inspector 13 Confirmacion de los nombres de los ultimos 10 episodios. Aqui les tengo una lista con los nombres verdaderos de los ultimos 10 episodios que vienen después de "A Knight to Remember" de Supremacia Alienigena. Confirmado por Eugene Y Mat en el viejo Blog de McDuffie (Link) #'Solitary Alignment' #'Inspector #13' #'The Enemy of My Frenemy' #'Couples Retreat' #'Catch a Falling Star' #'The Eggman Cometh' #'"Night of the Living Nightmare' #'The Beginning of the End' #'The Ultimate Enemy, Part 1' #'The Ultimate Enemy, Part 2' Atentamente, Mayotango131. Koschei (discusión) 15:22 23 sep 2011 (UTC) : :O, wow ya los ultimos 10 episodios... si que se paso rapido esta serie (UA) link=User:Nanomech25Archivo:Nanomech_Animadonm,.giflink=Usuario Discusión:Nanomech25Archivo:Rediamante.giflink=Special:Contributions/Nanomech25 22:55 23 sep 2011 (UTC) :: Esperemos, por favor no crear ningún artículo sobre estos episodios antes de que se confirmen en otra fuente confiable. 23:30 23 sep 2011 (UTC) tercera temporada a partir de the purge es la tercera temporada Omnihallows (discusión) 17:35 24 sep 2011 (UTC) chicos modifiquen basic training por entrenamiento basico y 1ero es the purge , 2do siman says y 3ro greetings for teachdom"leo2897" (discusión) 19:37 1 oct 2011 (UTC) En vez de Prisoner 775 is Missing es El Prisionero 775 no está.181.40.178.179 18:04 13 oct 2011 (UTC) POR QUE no ponen los nuevos capitulos despues de A Knight to Remember hay que modificar ben 10.000 returns por ben 10.000 regresa , moonstruck por encuentro de otro mundo y prisoner number 775 is missing por el prisionero numero 775 no esta. es hora de hacerlo . quitar el codigo de fuente21:08 3 nov 2011 (UTC)"leo2897" (discusión) Por favor esten pendientes Chicos les repito me molesta eso que no dejen editar y los que protegen no se ponen al pendiente me gustaria que se pusieran al pendiente Thejoxx (discusión) 22:42 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Vilgax return's http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efGd3xz530k Es un video de lo q parece knight to remember aunque en este no sale humunggosaurio pero en el video si. Ben10nyson (discusión) 01:25 22 nov 2011 (UTC) cambien los nombre por ben 10000 regresa, encuentro de otro mundo, el prisionero 775 no esta, la purga, simian dice, saludos desde techadon.200.117.36.134 14:54 22 nov 2011 (UTC) tercera temporada a partir del episodio la purga empieza la tercera temporadaOmnihallows (discusión) 19:40 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Episodios de Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Online http://www.watchben10.net/ultimate-alien.html Aquí les dejo los episodios, pero faltan A Knight to Remember y los otros finales. Lobo solitario29 (discusión) 01:11 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Nuevos Episodios Comfirmados *The Night of the Living Nightmare *Couples Retreat The ultimate enemy son los dos ultimos episodios Te olvidaste Ben 10-Generator Rex Heroes United81.38.119.174 12:29 28 dic 2011 (UTC) chicos esto va para todos no pasaron ningun episodeo de ben 10 sa en el que salga vilgax no se entreno : #The Flame Keeper's Circle (Su Primera Aparición en Supremacía Alienígena, con su forma de pulpo) #A Knight to Remember #The Ultimate Enemy #y lo mas rarop es que lla es 2012 y NO SE ESTRENA CUANDO LO VA AN A PASAR EN LATINOAMERICA CHICOS. Nueva promo 2012 Encontre un video donde muestra información del nuevo horario en USA (Sabados a las 9:00 Am). Hay varias imagenes de episodios de SA, pero son viejos y ya los vimos. Salvo por entre el segundo 12 y 14, donde muestran a Gwen atacando a unos caballeros eternos dentro del camper 3 y a Ben dandole un puñetazo a un Caballero Eterno y lo noquea. Link del video Atte. MayoTango131. Koschei (discusión) 04:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) URGENTEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hola soy de España y he visto en Boing que el sábado hechan el episodio Couples Retreat que se llama retiro de parejas y el domingo Catch a Falling Star que se llama Atrapa un estrella fugaz Todo esto es verdad :D --"MegaPhione :$ 21:17 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Cual sera este episodio?? Hoigan de que episodio sera esta imagen en mi opinion pare ser de cuando sale diagon por que se ve q unos tentaculos agarran a Gwen Thejoxx (discusión) 17:17 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Para mi es del episodio Night of the living Nightmare 18:54 28 feb 2012 (UTC)Primus 10 thumb|Gwen anodita temporada 3 Podian tambien poner lo de Ben 10 y Generador rex en la lista de episodios ya que el nuevo aliens de la cuarta serie88.14.155.94 19:59 25 mar 2012 (UTC) 3 t5hjohij